megamitenseifandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Persona Original Soundtracks
Persona Original Soundtracks, (女神異聞録～ペルソナ～ オリジナルサウンドトラックス, Megami Ibunroku ~Perusona~ Orijinaru Saundotorakkusu), intitulé au Japon Persona: Be Your True Mind Original Soundtracks, est sorti le 17 juin 1999. Cet album comprend la bande-son complète de Persona, ainsi que 5 pistes tirées de Persona 2: Innocent Sin. L'album original est composé et arrangé par Hidehito Aoki, Misaki Okibe, Kenichi Tsuchiya et Shoji Meguro. Les morceaux bonus sont de Toshiko Tasaki, Masaki Kurokawa et Kenichi Tsuchiya. Pistes Disque 1 #'Kandori - Silence' (神取のテーマ～静か, Kandori no Tēma ~ Shizuka) #:Composition et arrangement: Misaki Okibe #'Philemon Movie - SEBEC Quest 1' (フィレモンムービー～セベク編1, Firemon Mūbī ~ Sebeku-hen 1) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Maki - Light' (麻希のテーマ～明るい, Maki no Tēma ~ Akarui) #:Composition et arrangement: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'Mikage Police Station' (ダンジョン～警察署, Danjon ~ keisatsu-sho) #:Composition et arrangement: Hidehito Aoki #'Mark' (マークのテーマ, Māku no Tēma) #:Composition et arrangement: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'Abandoned Factory Underground Passage' (ダンジョン～廃工場地下通路, Danjon ~ Hai Kōjō Chika Tsūro) #:Composition et arrangement: Hidehito Aoki #'SEBEC Building' (ダンジョン～セベク地上部, Danjon ~ Sebeku-chi Jōbu) #:Composition et arrangement: Hidehito Aoki #'SEBEC Research Lab' (ダンジョン～セベク地下研究所, Danjon ~ Sebeku Chika Kenkyūjo) #:Composition et arrangement: Hidehito Aoki #'Kandori - Ambitions' (神取のテーマ～野望, Kandori no Tēma ~ Yabō) #:Composition et arrangement: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'Dimension Road' (ディメンションロード, Dimenshon Rōdo) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'The Girl in Black' (アキのテーマ, Aki no Tēma) #:Composition et arrangement: Misaki Okibe #'2nd Ward (Disaster)' (街2異変, Machi 2 Ihen) #:Composition et arrangement: Misaki Okibe #'Mikage Ruins' (ダンジョン～遺跡, Danjon ~ Iseki) #:Composition et arrangement: Hidehito Aoki #'Philemon Movie - SEBEC Quest 2' (フィレモンムービー～セベク編2, Firemon Mūbī ~ Sebeku-hen 2) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'2nd Ward' (街2, Machi 2) #:Composition et arrangement: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'Black Market' (ダンジョン～ブラックマーケット, Danjon ~ Burakku Māketto) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Bar Attacked by the Harem Queen' (ハーレムクイーンに犯されたBAR, Hāremu Kuīn ni Okasareta BAR) #:Composition et arrangement: Misaki Okibe #'Kama Palace' (ダンジョン～カーマ宮殿, Danjon ~ Kāma Kyūden) #:Composition et arrangement: Hidehito Aoki #'Shadow - Serious' (シャドウ～シリアス, Shadō ~ Shiriasu) #:Composition et arrangement: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'The Girl in White' (マイのテーマ, Mai no Tēma) #:Composition et arrangement: Misaki Okibe #'Haunted Mansion' (ダンジョン～洋館, Danjon ~ Yōkan) #:Composition et arrangement: Hidehito Aoki #'Deva Yuga Appears' (デヴァ・ユガ出現, Deva Yuga Shutsugen) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Kandori - Sorrow' (神取のテーマ～哀愁, Kandori no Tēma ~ Aishū) #:Composition et arrangement: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'Dimension Road - Beyond Deva Yuga' (ディメンションロード後デヴァ・ユガ風景, Dimenshon Rōdo-go Deva Yuga Fūkei) #:Composition et arrangement: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'Deva Yuga' (ダンジョン～デヴァ・ユガ, Danjon ~ Deva Yuga) #:Composition et arrangement: Hidehito Aoki #'Lapse of the Distaizer' (ディスタイザー消滅, Disutaizā Shōmetsu) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Reiji' (レイジのテーマ, Reiji no Tēma) #:Composition et arrangement: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'Philemon Movie - SEBEC Quest 3' (フィレモンムービー～セベク編3, Firemon Mūbī ~ Sebeku-hen 3) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Sea of Conciousness' (意識のシャボン玉, Ishiki no Shabontama) #:Composition et arrangement: Misaki Okibe #'Maki - Sadness' (麻希のテーマ～哀しい, Maki no Tēma ~ Kanashī) #:Composition et arrangement: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'Avidya World' (ダンジョン～パンドラの巣（最深部）, Danjon ~ Pandora no Su (Saishinbu)) #:Composition et arrangement: Hidehito Aoki #'Pandora Appears' (パンドラ遭遇, Pandora Sōgū) #:Composition et arrangement: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'Pandora Comes' (パンドラ登場, Pandora Tōjō) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Pandora, the Last Battle' (戦闘～パンドラ, Sentō ~ Pandora) #:Composition et arrangement: Hidehito Aoki #'Philemon Movie - SEBEC Quest 4' (フィレモンムービー～セベク編4, Firemon Mūbī ~ Sebeku-hen 4) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'SEBEC Quest - Good Ending' (セベク編グッドエンディング, Sebeku-hen Guddo Endingu) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'SEBEC Quest - Bad Ending 2' (セベク編バッドエンディング2, Sebeku-hen Baddo Endingu 2) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro Disque 2 #'School Infirmary' (保健室（旧ダンジョン～冴子先生）, Hoken-shitsu (Kyū Danjon ~ Saeko-sensei)) #:Composition et arrangement: Misaki Okibe #'Yukino' (ゆきののテーマ, Yukino no Tēma) #:Composition et arrangement: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'Frozen School' (凍りつく学校, Kōritsuku Gakkō) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Snow Queen - Main' (雪の女王のテーマ～メイン, Yuki no Joō no Tēma ~ Mein) #:Composition et arrangement: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'Philemon Movie - Snow Queen Quest 1' (フィレモンムービー～雪の女王編1, Firemon Mūbī ~ Yuki no Joō-hen 1) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Ice Castle Theme' (氷の城, Kōri no Shiro) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Ice Castle' (ダンジョン～氷の城, Danjon ~ Kōri no Shiro) #:Composition et arrangement: Hidehito Aoki #'Closed Door by Ice' (固く閉ざされた扉, Kataku Tozasareta Tobira) #:Composition et arrangement: Misaki Okibe #'Former Ice Castle' (ダンジョン～旧氷の城, Kyū Danjon ~ Kōri no Shiro) #:Composition et arrangement: Hidehito Aoki #'Conversation - Generic 1' (会話～汎用1, Kaiwa ~ Hanyō 1) #:Composition et arrangement: Misaki Okibe #'Toro's Confession to Ayase' (アヤセに告白するトロ, Ayase ni Koku Hakusuru Toro) #:Composition et arrangement: Misaki Okibe #'Snow Queen - Fury' (雪の女王のテーマ～激しい, Yuki no Joō no Tēma ~ Hageshī) #:Composition et arrangement: Misaki Okibe #'Consciousness' (意識, Ishiki) #:Composition et arrangement: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'Hypnos Tower - Entrance' (ヒュプノスの塔進入, Hyupunosu no Tō Shinnyū) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Hypnos Tower' (ダンジョン～ヒュプノスの塔, Danjon ~ Hyupunosu no Tō) #:Composition et arrangement: Hidehito Aoki #'Battle' (通常戦闘, Tsūjō Sentō) #:Composition et arrangement: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'Spring of Recovery' (回復の泉, Kaifuku no Izumi) #:Composition et arrangement: Misaki Okibe #'Philemon Movie - Snow Queen Quest 2' (フィレモンムービー～雪の女王編2, Firemon Mūbī ~ Yuki no Joō-hen 2) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Reverse Dream World' (ダンジョン～反夢界, Danjon ~ Hanyume-kai) #:Composition et arrangement: Misaki Okibe #'Nemurin's Love' (ネムリン愛のテーマ, Nemurin Ai no Tēma) #:Composition et arrangement: Misaki Okibe #'Nemesis Tower - Entrance' (ネメシスの塔進入, Nemeshisu no Tō Shinnyū) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Nemesis Tower' (ダンジョン～ネメシスの塔, Danjon ~ Nemeshisu no Tō) #:Composition et arrangement: Hidehito Aoki #'Snow Queen - Sadness' (雪の女王のテーマ～哀しい, Yuki no Joō no Tēma ~ Kanashī) #:Composition et arrangement: Misaki Okibe #'Conversation - Generic 2' (会話～汎用2, Kaiwa ~ Hanyō 2) #:Composition et arrangement: Misaki Okibe #'Devil's Peak - Entrance' (悪魔の山進入, Akuma no Yama Shinnyū) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Devil's Peak' (ダンジョン～悪魔の山, Danjon ~ Akuma no Yama) #:Composition et arrangement: Hidehito Aoki #'Countdown Event (Unused)' (タイムカウントイベント（未使用）, Taimu Kaunto Ibento (Mishiyō)) #:Composition et arrangement: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'Mysteries' (神秘, Shinpi) #:Composition et arrangement: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'Thanatos Tower - Entrance' (タナトスの塔進入, Tanatosu no Tō Shinnyū) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Thanatos Tower' (ダンジョン～タナトスの塔, Danjon ~ Tanatosu no Tō) #:Composition et arrangement: Hidehito Aoki #'Ms. Saeko' (冴子先生のテーマ, Saeko-sensei no Tēma) #:Composition et arrangement: Misaki Okibe #'Queen Asura's Descent' (阿修羅女王登場, Ashura Joō Tōjō) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Night Queen' (戦闘～夜の女王, Sentō ~ Yoru no Joō) #:Composition et arrangement: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'Snow Queen Quest - Bad Ending 1' (雪の女王編バッドエンディング1, Yuki no Joō-hen Baddo Endingu 1) #:Composition et arrangement: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'School Returned to Normal' (戻る学校, Modoru Gakkō) #:Composition et arrangement: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'Final Events' (ラストイベント, Rasuto Ibento) #:Composition et arrangement: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'Snow Queen Quest - Good Ending' (雪の女王編グッドエンディング, Yuki no Joō-hen Guddo Endingu) #:Composition et arrangement: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'Snow Queen Quest - Bad Ending 2' (雪の女王編バッドエンディング2, Yuki no Joō-hen Baddo Endingu 2) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro Disque 3 #'Opening' (オープニング, Ōpuningu) #:Composition et arrangement: Hidehito Aoki #'Daydreaming 1' (デイドリーム1, Deidorīmu 1) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Daydreaming 2' (デイドリーム2, Deidorīmu 2) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Name Entry' (ネームエントリー, Nēmu Entorī) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Elly' (エリーのテーマ, Erī no Tēma) #:Composition et arrangement: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'School (After School)' (ダンジョン～学校（放課後）, Danjon ~ Gakkō (Hōkago)) #:Composition et arrangement: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'Nanjo' (南条のテーマ, Nanjō no Tēma) #:Composition et arrangement: Misaki Okibe #'1st Ward (Tranquility)' (街1平穏, Machi 1 Heion) #:Composition et arrangement: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'1st Ward Shopping District (East Entrance)' (ダンジョン～街1商店街（東口）, Danjon ~ Machi 1 Shōtengai (Higashiguchi)) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Casino' (カジノ, Kajino) #:Composition et arrangement: Misaki Okibe #'Covenience Store' (コンビニ, Konbini) #:Composition et arrangement: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'1st & 2nd Ward Shopping District (West Entrance)' (街1＆2商店街（西口）, Machi 1 & 2 Shōtengai (Nishiguchi)) #:Composition et arrangement: Hidehito Aoki #'Boutique' (ブティック, Butikku) #:Composition et arrangement: Misaki Okibe #'Satomi Tadashi Pharmacy's Theme' (サトミタダシ薬局店のうた, Satomi Tadashi Yakkyoku-ten no Uta) #:Composition, arrangement et paroles: Misaki Okibe #:Chant: Hidehito Aoki #'Fast Food' (ファーストフード, Fāsuto Fūdo) #:Composition et arrangement: Misaki Okibe #'Sennen-Mannen Hall' (千年万年堂, Sennen Man-nendou) #:Composition et arrangement: Misaki Okibe #'Clinic' (医者, Isha) #:Composition et arrangement: Misaki Okibe #'Battle - Hospital (Before Disaster)' (戦闘～病院（異変前）, Sentō ~ Byōin (Ihen-mae)) #:Composition et arrangement: Hidehito Aoki #'Generic BGM-B' (汎用BGM-B, Hanyō BGM-B) #:Composition et arrangement: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'Battle - Awakening' (戦闘～覚醒, Sentō ~ Kakusei) #:Composition et arrangement: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'Hospital (After Disaster)' (ダンジョン～病院（異変後）, Danjon ~ Byōin (Ihen-go)) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'1st Ward (Disaster)' (街1異変後, Machi 1 Ihen-go) #:Composition et arrangement: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'Shrine (Philemon's Voice)' (神社（フィレモンの声）, Jinja (Firemon no Koe)) #:Composition et arrangement: Misaki Okibe #'Agastya Tree' (アガスティアの樹, Agasutia no Ki) #:Composition et arrangement: Misaki Okibe #'School (Revisit)' (ダンジョン～街1学校（再訪）, Danjon ~ Machi 1 Gakkō (Saihō)) #:Composition et arrangement: Hidehito Aoki #'Battle with a Boss' (戦闘～中ボス, Sentō ~ Naka Bosu) #:Composition et arrangement: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'The Hole Behind the Gym' (体育館裏の穴, Taiikukan Ura no Ana) #:Composition et arrangement: Misaki Okibe #'Brown' (ブラウンのテーマ, Buraun no Tēma) #:Composition et arrangement: Misaki Okibe #'Battle with Tesso' (戦闘～テッソ, Sentō ~ Tesso) #:Composition et arrangement: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'Ayase' (アヤセのテーマ, Ayase no Tēma) #:Composition et arrangement: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'Aria of the Soul' (ベルベットルーム, Berubetto Rūmu) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #:Chœur: Haruko Komiya #'Persona Fusion' (ベルベットルーム～合体シーン, Berubetto Rūmu ~ Gattai-shīn) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'SEBEC Quest - Bad Ending 1' (セベク編バッドエンディング1, Sebeku-hen Baddo Endingu 1) #:Composition et arrangement: Misaki Okibe #'Maki - Loneliness' (麻希のテーマ～寂しい, Maki no Tēma ~ Sabishī) #:Composition et arrangement: Kenichi Tsuchiya Disque 4 #'Maya's Theme' (舞耶のテーマ, Maya no Tēma) #:Composition et arrangement: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'Dungeon - Part 1' (ダンジョン～その1, Danjon ~ Sono 1) #:Composition et arrangement: Toshiko Tasaki #'Foolish Boss' (フーリッシュボスのテーマ, Fūrisshu Bosu no Tēma) #:Composition et arrangement: Masaki Kurokawa #'Satomi Tadashi Pharmacy's Theme - Ore Version' (サトミタダシ薬局店のうた～俺バージョン, Satomi Tadashi Yakkyoku-ten no Uta ~ Ore Bājon) #:Composition et paroles originales: Misaki Okibe #:Arrangement: Masaki Kurokawa #:Chant: Tadashi Satomi #'Satomi Tadashi Pharmacy's Theme - Jazz Version' (サトミタダシ薬局店のうた～JAZZバージョン, Satomi Tadashi Yakkyoku-ten no Uta ~ Jazz Bājon) #:Composition et paroles originales: Misaki Okibe #:Arrangement et chant: Toshiko Tasaki Galerie Détails supplémentaires *L'ordre des disques concernant Persona est inversé: le premier disque contient tous les thèmes figurant à la fin du jeu, et le dernier les premiers, reflétant le sens de lecture japonais. Catégorie:Albums Persona